Lois Lane to His Superman
by M.Fenstermaker
Summary: Sharona quits again and comes face to face to with her feelings about Adrian.


Title: Lois Lane to his Superman  
Author: M. Fenstermaker  
Summary: Sharona quits again and comes face to face to with her feelings about Adrian.  
Spoilers:   
Disclaimer: Monk and everything to do with him is property of USA Network and Mandeville Films.  
Rating: G  
  
"I can't do this anymore Adrian", Sharona Fleming screamed. She couldn't believe what she was saying. It was like an out of body experience. She was telling her boss and friend of over four years that she was quitting. "I can't deal with your life anymore. I'm sorry you're just going have to find another nurse". She folded her arms so he would get the hint it was over. It didn't take long. He could read her like a book.  
"I'm sorry Sharona", said Monk as he started for the door, "I never meant to make you feel this way", he turned to her, "I just hope you find what ever you are looking for". Sharona watched as the door closed behind him. He always managed to say he was sorry in a voice so kind that she would forgive him. "But not this time", she said out loud. This time she was sticking to her guns. She sniffled and that's when she finally realized that she was crying. She sat down on the couch as the tears came down her cheeks. She reached across the coffee table to grab the tissue box. Then she heard the voice behind her.  
"Mom", it was her son Benji he knew just when to enter a room, "Are you OK"?  
"I'm fine Benji", she choked out as she blotted the tears out of the corners of her eyes, trying not to smudge her eye make-up.  
"Where's Monk", he asked he could see right through her.  
"Benji", she finally turned to him, "Mr. Monk and I had a fight and I quit my job".  
"Don't worry mom", he said positively, "I'm sure you guys will make up".  
"Yeah", Sharona responded in a positive voice. She was faking it but she didn't want Benji to worry. She knew it wasn't going to happen this time, "Goodnight Benji". She tried to make her best smile possible.  
"Goodnight", Benji said as he walked back to his room. As soon as the door clicked Sharona couldn't fight back the tears anymore. She couldn't believe what had happened a few minutes ago. She had told the man who she had saved from self-destruction that she was sick of him. This man who depended on her more then anything. She realized that all the fun, all the cases, all the excitement was now gone from her life. He had given that to her. He made her feel needed and wanted. All that was over now. She had to move on and start a new life…without Adrian Monk. She went to bed early that night. She had to go to Benji's school tomorrow for parent's day. And she had to look for a new job. As she drifted off to sleep she could only think of one thing…Is Adrian OK?   
The next day Sharona made sure to look her best for Benji's class. After the school day she had a job interview and was kind-of looking forward to it. "No more wipes", she thought, "No more making decisions for other people. No more Monk". Sharona sat next to Benji watching as the other students made their presentations about their parents. She couldn't help but keep looking at the empty chair on the other side of Benji. "Probably for Monk", she thought. He was very important to Benji. Adrian spent a lot of time at Sharona's place and they had both become very attached to one another. Finally it was Benji's turn to go. He stood up and walked to the front of the quiet room. As he waited to be told to begin the door opened. Sharona turned to se Adrian walk to the classroom. She quickly turned back around. She didn't want him to know that she felt bad about what was said the night before. She wanted to still be mad at him. Adrian walked up to empty chair pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and dusted of the chair. Sharona couldn't help to smile but turned toward Benji so Monk wouldn't see . The teacher announced, "The next presentation we have is Benjamin Fleming". Everybody clapped and Benji started to speak.  
"I never met my dad. My mom doesn't know where he lives", Sharona put her head down in shame but Adrian kept listening with a smile on his face. Benji continued, "The closet thing I have to a dad is Monk. Monk was a detective until his was killed then he got sick. My mom takes case of him. It's cool cause he gets to come over and hang out a lot. And sometimes I get to go with them to help solve cases", he smiled. Sharona thought about all the memories she had made with Adrian. She knew that those memories were the best time in her life. "Right now my mom and Monk are fighting", Benji stated , "They do fight sometimes. But I know that they fight a lot because they love each other. But they don't want to admit it. That's why people fight I guess". He shrugged his shoulders. "I know that soon they'll say that they're sorry. And Monk will start coming over again. I hope it's soon cause I miss him". Benji sat down in-between two very dumbfounded people.   
Sharona thought about what Benji had said…'I know that they fight a lot because they love each other. But they just won't admit it'. She never thought about it that way. Sure Adrian was a pain but he cared for her in a way that no one else did. But did she love him? She did care for him deeply and she knew he cared for her very much. Then she thought about what she had thought of the night before. Monk was very attached to her. He couldn't live without her. Partly because he was sick but also because he loved her. She remembered all the times she had tried to date and how he always was jealous. Also how he saved her life on numerous occasions. He was her hero more then once and she owed her to him. She realized that life without Adrian would be a pretty boring. He made it exciting and interesting. She was Lois Lane to his Superman and that was something she couldn't live without. She couldn't live without Adrian Monk. That was when she realized that she loved him too. She could not imagine her life without Monk no matter how crazy, weird, or scary it may get.  
After the presentations everyone stayed to talk to the other families. Sharona knew what she had to do. Watching as Adrian ad Benji talked at his desk she knew it was now or never. She had to tell Adrian that she was sorry and that she loved him. Sharona walked over to the desk.  
"Benji, I need to talk to Mr. Monk", she told him. Benji nodded and Monk stood up. She walked outside the classroom with Adrian in-tow. She closed the door so he wouldn't have to touch the knob and started to apologize.  
"Adrian, Benji was right. I'm sorry about quitting I just got angry".  
"I know Sharona…I", Monk started to explain.  
"Wait", Sharona interrupted, "Let me finish. I guess I never thought of it like Benji did before. But I can't imagine not getting up at four o'clock in the morning to your phone calls, not helping you solve a case, not handling you a moist towelette when you have to shake somebody's hand. Adrian the reason why I don't talk to Benji's dad is because to me you already are his father. And there's no one else I'd rather see in both his life and mine. Adrian Monk…", she took a deep breathe 'It now or never' she thought, I love you".   
Monk looked shocked for what seemed like an eternity to Sharona. Finally he looked in her soft blue eyes and realized her sincerity. She had a look on her face that told Monk that she was dependent on him too. Just like he was to her. He put that smile on his face. The look that Sharona knew he made when he had figured something out. But for him there was nothing to figure out here. He already knew. "I love you too Sharona". She smiled as he put his hands on her cheeks and tiled her face up to kiss her. Little did they know that there was an audience watching. Adrian and Sharona broke apart to find Benji along with his classmates and their families looking though the windows at them. They entered the room to an uproar of screams and smiles from everyone. Adrian looked over to Sharona and she back to him. Finally the pieces fit together. She knew that after today she and Monk would never fight again. At least until tomorrow. 


End file.
